Vaporeon And Umbreon: The brothership, PT1
by TheDoctor2677
Summary: Party one of a three-part story: Vaporeon and Umbreon: the brothership


This fanfiction was made by TheDoctor2677.

If you enjoy reading this, give me suggestions for my next one.

Umbreon x Vaporeon: The brothership

"Ugh... My head.." Vaporeon groaned, as he slowly sat upright, and glanced to the sleeping umbreon in the corner. "D-Doc?" The umbreon slowly raised his head, and sat upright. Empty bottles of alcohol lay next to the hungover Umbreon "Wha- What happened last night, silvs?" The vaporeon asked, as he shot out of bed. The vaporeon quickly covered himself back up, after he realised that he was at a loss of pants.

He Blushed dark red for a moment. "uhh... mission control? We have to cancel the liftoff.." Silver replied "And why is that, mission?" Doc responded "We have... No pants.." The umbreon scanned the room and said "But... you never HAD pants in the first place"."oh yeah... were pokemon..." The blue and yellow pokemon said. A girl rushed into the room and tackled the Vaporeon, and slipped a small stick into his hand, kissed him, and whispered in his ear "B-Bae... your gonna be a dad.." The vaporeons pupils contracted and he turned cold. The Girl, Wearing her pink and white hooded panda dress (Complete with ears), sat up and and curled up in his lap. The vaporeon nearly fainted "Wh.. huh?" He flopped over in bed, unconcsious. The umbreon Finally got up, and nonchalauntly walked over to his unconscious friend. " WAKE HIM UP! IS HE DEAD?!" The girl shouted, and the umbreon quickly created a blue glowing ball over the Vaporeon's chest, and he shot up. The girl tackled the Vaporeon, once again, "im okay, emma!" He said, as she sat on his chest. "Seriously though.. I cant breathe." She blushed slightly. "Sorry.." She slid off of his chest, and sat on the bed next to him. The umbreon sat on the other side of him. "So... what do we do today?" Silver asked. "Ive got nothing on my agenda today.. especially after last night.." Doc replied, with a glazed look in his eye. "Well... I dont know about you, but I wanna go swimming or something." Emma said. "Actually, not a bad idea in my opinion." Doc said. Emma shot off the bed and ran into the bathroom. She came back out, with a dark blue and light blue swimsuit. She grabbed Doc's hand and pulled him off the bed, He stumbled around, and fell to the ground. "I cant feel my legs.." he said, as he noticed the lower half of his body being numb. "maybe swimming isnt the best thing to do, when Doc is paralyzed from the waist, down." Silver said, as he picked up the Semi-Limp Vaporeon off of the floor. "Get some rest dude." He instructed the vaporeon. "But.. what about swimming?" He asked "NO SWIMMING FOR CHU BAE" Emma shouted. "OKAY STOP YELLING AT ME!" vaporeon yelled.

"Please?! Its been TWO FUCKING HOURS!" Doc yelled, trying his best to sit up. "nope, sorry doc. No playtime for you." Silver replied, and continued opening and closing the wormhole. Doc stood up, and walked to the balcony. "Gah.. Well, I guess I cant hold him captive in bed anymore." Silver sighed, and followed Doc out of the door. "Its so nice out tonight.." Doc said, and handed the umbreon a bottle of whiskey. Doc took a flask from the table next to him. He popped it open and took a drink. The two sat on the balcony and drank for a while. Emma walked in through the front door. "Doc? Silver?" She wandered around the house and saw the two on the balcony. She walked through the door, and joined them. "Hey guys!" Doc jumped and lost his balance "SH- !" Doc tripped and flipped over the unusually short railing, falling to the platform below. "DOC!" Silver jumped out of his seat and rushed down the stairs. Emma started to hyperventilate as she followed. "Damn Doc... Cracked sternum... two broken ribs... And... A busted skull..." Silver inspected the unconscious Vaporeon. He grabbed Doc's hand and teleported to the hospital. After they rolled him into the hospital room, they injected IV's and medicines, and wrapped his upper body.

2 Hours later.

Silver had returned to the hospital, and Doc was finally awake.

"Hey.. Buddy.." Doc said, in a dazed voice.

"Doc? Your awake!" Silver replied in a worried tone.

"Do you feel okay? He said.

"Y-Yeah... at least im not dead.." Doc replied.

"Dear god.. you.. look terrible.." Silver said "How long.. do you have?"

"Left in the hospital?" Doc questioned.

"no..."

"to live."

"Ive got 48 hours. I overheard some doctors talking earlier." Doc awnsered.

"Doc. I NEED you to stay alive. For me. Please." Silvs begged.

"Your the reason I AM alive." Doc replied.

"Emma... Is she alright?" he asked.

"i didnt want you to find out like this... she killed herself."

"Wha.. Your joking, right?!" Doc asked, with a slightly shaky tone.

"no. she.. blew her brains out, because she thougt you were dead."

the vaporeon lifted his body, shaking, and said "Silvs.. you have been there for me my entire time of knowing you. You have always had my back, through thick and thin."

"Were.. like.. brothers.."

"We get in arguments sometimes, but we always push through it.. just..like..brothers.."

Silver interrupted "We ARE brothers.."

"Will you be my brother?" Doc asked, trembling.

"I thought we already were." Silver answered.

"I did too.. I just wasnt sure.." Doc said, tears running down his slick, blue face.

 **MUAHAHAH CLIFFHANGER**

You'll just have to wait for part two..

And ill be doing other mashups with Eveelutions.

Stay tuned for: Part Two: The turn of the tides.


End file.
